World War Pokemon
by Fumseck73
Summary: Pokémon. Un jeu. Un simple jeu pour enfants. Sauf que... Maintenant ce n'en est un plus un. Maintenant, c'est devenu une guerre. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale, aussi appelée... La Guerre Mondiale des Pokémons... Résumé nul, je sais...


World War Pokémon

Prologue : Comment tout commence…

_Lieu : Siège de la CIA, à Langley _

_Date : 4 janvier 2007 _

_Heure : 2h35 du matin, heure locale_

Le technicien de la CIA chargé de la maintenance des ordinateurs s'ennuyait ferme malgré l'orage qui grondait dehors. Il s'ennuyait même tellement qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Après avoir piqué du nez pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, et avoir constaté que le programme qu'il avait lancé n'avait guère avancé, il décida de s'occuper un peu. Sortant sa clé USB de sa poche, il jeta un regard autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait, même si en théorie il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. Les diagnostics des ordinateurs, comme celui qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment, réclamaient qu'il n'y ait personne en train de se servir des ordinateurs. Quatre jours plus tôt, un petit malin avait infecté le réseau avec un virus de son invention, qui avait collé une vidéo porno dans un coin de TOUS les écrans de l'immeuble. Il venait à peine de réussir à débarrasser les mémoires de cette petite saleté, au demeurant fort intéressante pour tous ceux voulant se rincer l'œil, et son programme faisait un dernier tour pour vérifier qu'il avait bien disparut. Il brancha sa clé USB et lança son émulateur. Il était presque arrivé à battre Hélio au Mont Couronné, l'après-midi même, et il avait bien l'intention d'y arriver aujourd'hui, et de capturer Palkia au passage. Il parlait rarement de sa passion pour les Pokémons autour de lui, car le plus souvent, on se moquait de lui : « Mais t'as bien 35 ans ? T'es sûr ? Parce que pour aimer les Pokémons, faut avoir 6 ans ! » Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna… OUI, il aimait les Pokémons, et alors ? Il avait bien le droit ! Il avait un petit peu tâtonné pour créer un programme traduisant le japonais en anglais (un brin approximatif d'ailleurs), mais il n'avait pas pu attendre la sortie de la version américaine du jeu. Il lança le jeu alors qu'un puissant coup de tonnerre résonnait presque au-dessus de lui, le faisant sursauter, mais sans l'inquiéter plus que ça. Le bâtiment était équipé d'un paratonnerre, et les ordinateurs protégés contre les surtensions.

Mais même les meilleures protections sont parfois inefficaces… Il venait de battre trois des Pokémons d'Hélio et s'apprêtait à affronter le dernier, son Dimoret, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant déchira le silence quasi-absolu qui régnait dans la salle. La foudre venait de s'abattre, tout droit sur les lignes électriques qui alimentaient l'immeuble. L'effet le plus immédiat et visible fut l'explosion de l'écran devant lequel il se trouvait. Il ne fut que légèrement brûlé, ses lunettes lui ayant sauvé la vue. L'autre effet fut l'apparition d'une boule d'électricité à deux ou trois kilomètres de là, en plein sur des lignes électriques. Elle ne dura que très peu de temps, juste assez longtemps à vrai dire pour sectionner toutes les lignes électriques et plonger tout l'immeuble dans le noir. Lorsque la sphère se dissipa, un corps inconscient chuta au sol. Il s'agissait d'un homme, la trentaine environ, avec de courts cheveux bleu ciel, assez foncés, coiffés en bataille.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'immeuble, c'était la panique la plus totale. Sentant qu'il avait fait une boulette, le technicien s'empressa de retirer sa clé USB, priant pour que rien n'ait été effacé, et sortit de la salle avec une lampe à la main, histoire d'aller aux nouvelles. Après avoir remit le courant grâce au générateur de secours, les agents en poste pour la nuit (peu nombreux, car il se passait rarement quelque chose en pleine nuit, mais si jamais il y avait un appel pour quelque chose d'important à l'autre bout du monde, il fallait quelqu'un pour répondre malgré le décalage horaire) reçurent un appel étrange, légèrement hystérique, faisant état d'une boule lumineuse qui aurait sectionné des lignes à haute tension, et provoqué l'apparition de Terminator à cause d'une énième magouille de la CIA. L'agent qui prit l'appel pensa à part lui que son interlocuteur avait dû abuser des films et être un adepte de la théorie du complot, mais comme l'événement semblait relié à la surtension, il envoya des agents sur place. À leur retour, il ne pensa plus autant que son interlocuteur était bon à enfermer…

_Heure : 3h00, heure locale _

_Agent Dan Mulder, matricule 304246, premier rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Et voilà, c'est encore pour mon matricule. Chaque fois qu'il y a un truc bizarre, rapport d'OVNI, fantôme ou autre, c'est moi qu'on envoie, même si je bosse pas pour la section des Phénomènes Paranormaux. Je commence à en avoir assez, c'est pas écrit X-files sur mon front, merde ! Même si j'aime bien la science-fiction, c'est pas une raison pour me surnommer Fox Mulder putain ! Ma coéquipière me fait remarquer que ce n'est pas très poli d'écrire ça dans un rapport. M'en fiches, je l'effacerais plus tard. Nous venons d'être appelé à cause d'une surtension qui aurait fait griller un des ordinateurs du bureau, et provoqué la coupure de plusieurs lignes à haute tension à côté de l'office. Ah, on vient de me dire que c'est une… une sphère d'électricité qui aurait fait ça ? ! ? Il semblerait qu'un homme soit apparut dans cette sphère, et ça a provoqué une vraie hystérie parmi les adeptes de la théorie du complot. Des vidéos fleurissent déjà sur le net et sont reprises à tour de bras, avec des titres comme : « L'apparition de Terminator, repentez-vous, la fin est proche ! » Et autres idioties et compagnie… _ Je hais ces imbéciles avec leurs théories à deux balles… Ma collègue me fait remarquer que c'est son boulot de s'occuper d'eux, et que j'ai un inconnu à aller étudier. Elle va s'occuper d'organiser une conférence de presse pour les calmer un peu, pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce fameux inconnu.

_Une heure plus tard_

Me revoilà. L'inconnu n'a rien dit pour le moment, il est encore inconscient. Bizarrement, il me semble familier. Je l'ai déjà vu je crois, mais impossible de me rappeler où et quand. Il a quatre balles rouges et blanches à la ceinture, et là aussi, ces objets me sont familiers. Vu que pour le moment, il est toujours évanoui, je vais finir mon service et dormir sur place. Heureusement, j'ai l'habitude, alors j'ai amené des vêtements de rechange. Ça ne se fait pas de se présenter devant quelqu'un, prisonnier, invité ou grand ponte, avec des vêtements froissés. Pour le moment, notre suspect ne fait partie d'aucune des deux premières catégories. On attend son réveil pour en savoir plus. En attendant, la cellule scientifique s'occupe de lui. D'après eux, il est stable, et devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Enfin si j'ai bien compris leur baragouinage scientifique. Bizarrement, ils semblent très excités par lui. Pas compris pourquoi. D'autres agents suspectent une affaire terroriste. Si le terroriste est inconscient et prisonnier, il va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose à mon avis. Mais bon, vu que je n'avais dormis que 3 heures environ juste avant de me faire appeler, mon jugement n'est peut-être pas des plus clairs.

_Heure : 8h00, heure locale _

_Agent Dan Mulder, matricule 304246, second rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Super… Je viens d'être réveillé sans douceur. Pas assez dormi, et les grands pontes arrivent, je dois remettre l'affaire à l'agent Jack Bauer de la division Antiterroriste. Avec un nom pareil, il joue pas dans « 24 heures Chrono » lui ? Enfin bref… Je dois lui remettre mon rapport de suite, en main propre, sans rien y toucher. Je sens que je vais finir enterré dans un petit bureau et à faire les mêmes choses que mon homonyme moi…

_Heure : 8h05, heure locale_

_ Agent Jack Bauer, matricule 784356, troisième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Mon interlocuteur précédemment en charge de l'affaire, nommé… Fox Mulder ? ! ? vient de me remettre le rapport sur cet inconnu. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait un rapport avec X-files, il a prit un air las et répondu que son prénom était Dan, et qu'il espérait ne pas finir pareil. Je compatis, j'en aie assez de la comparaison avec la série moi aussi. Enfin bref, soyons sérieux une minute. Les pontes de l'agence penchent pour l'hypothèse terroriste, même si, au vu de ce que j'ai sous le nez, ça me paraît franchement improbable. Holà, vu ce que mon prédécesseur a marqué, j'ai intérêt à faire des coupures avant de remettre ce dossier à mes supérieurs. Les scientifiques viennent aussi de me remettre leur rapport. D'après le peu que je comprends, le suspect ne serait pas… humain… Hein ? ! ? C'est quoi alors ? En regardant plus attentivement (et en me le faisant déchiffrer par un scientifique peu consentant, ils n'ont qu'à vulgariser un peu plus, non mais…), je m'aperçois que le corps du suspect est composé de plusieurs millions de micro-corps de nature électronique, de ce fait, aucun ADN n'a put être extrait. Apparemment, ils ont la même organisation et les mêmes fonctions que les cellules d'un corps humain. Et encore, les analyses ne sont pas terminées. Ah, on vient de m'avertir que le suspect est réveillé depuis peu. Parfait, je vais aller l'interroger. Plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression de plonger en pleine science-fiction. Vais demander l'avis d'un expert dans le domaine du Paranormal, c'est pas mon rayon. Mais plus ça avance, et plus je me demande dans quoi je suis allé me fourrer.

_Heure : 8h30, heure locale _

_Premier interrogatoire du sujet_

Q : Qui êtes-vous ?

R : Je l'ignore, je ne me rappelle de rien.

Q : Savez-vous où on vous a trouvé ?

R : Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'une vive lumière et d'une migraine atroce.

Q : À quoi servent les balles que vous portez à la ceinture ? Est-ce une arme ?

R : Je ne sais pas…

Q : Vous êtes actuellement un suspect dans une possible affaire de terrorisme. Vous allez devoir rester ici pour une durée indéterminée. Des médecins seront chargés de vérifier si votre amnésie est feinte ou réelle. J'espère que vous accepterez de coopérer avec nous.

R : Je ferais de mon mieux. Savez-vous quand je pourrais sortir ?

Q : je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment.

R : Je vois…

_Heure : 11h55, heure locale _

_Agent Jack Bauer, matricule 784356, quatrième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Un deuxième rapport vient d'arriver en provenance de la division scientifique. Apparemment, selon eux, l'amnésie de l'individu ne serait pas feinte, elle serait le résultat d'une exposition à une IEM de faible puissance. La nature de son corps le rend extrêmement sensible à ce genre de choses. C'est bon à savoir, au cas où il pèterait les plombs et où il faudrait le maîtriser. D'après les scientifiques, une IEM suffisamment puissante déconnecterait complètement ses « cellules » électroniques, mais de façon définitive. Alors ça ressemble à un humain, ça se comporte plus ou moins comme un humain, mais ça n'en est pas un… J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être devant un des Terminators là… mais un gentil ou un méchant ? Alors, c'est une arme ou pas ce mec ? Pour l'instant il a l'air assez sympa et pas particulièrement agressif… De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à en savoir plus sur lui, il semble que ses « cellules » électroniques, situées dans le cerveau, soient capables de se régénérer. D'après les experts en informatique, il possède actuellement à peu près la moitié de ses facultés. Mais ils sont obligés de nuancer, vu qu'à part dans des ouvrages de S.F., on ne trouve aucun cyborg de ce genre. Il commence, d'après eux, à retrouver ses souvenirs. D'ici quelques heures, on en saura un peu plus. La bonne chose, c'est qu'il analyse ce qu'il se passe autour de lui à la manière d'un humain normal confronté à ce genre de choses. La mauvaise, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si ça va durer.

_Heure : 15h45, heure locale _

_Agent Jack Bauer, matricule 784356, cinquième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

J'aurais dû m'en douter… Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'est pas humain, on vient de me coller un agent du Département des Phénomènes Paranormaux, Douglas Harper. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me battre pour garder le droit de collaborer sur le dossier en tant qu'expert en armement, mais finalement ça s'est arrangé. J'ai appelé ma médium perso tout à l'heure (elle a toujours été de bon conseil, surtout sur certaines affaires délicates), et elle m'a conseillé de tout plaquer pour aller bosser en Angleterre dans une agence de sécurité. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux, mais elle a insisté en disant qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. Sauf que j'aime mon job, ma nation, et que tout plaquer sur son conseil reviendrait à me faire hara-kiri, professionnellement parlant. Je lui aie dit, et il y a eut un long silence au bout du fil, avant qu'elle ne me lâche une dernière phrase : « dans ce cas, je viendrais fleurir votre tombe. Adieu. » Puis elle a raccroché. Bon… J'ose pas en parler à mes supérieurs de peur de passer pour un dingue, et si j'essaie, je vais perdre l'affaire. C'est pas la première fois que je passe outre un de ses mauvais pressentiments, mais c'est la première qu'elle parle d'une tombe. Je vais donner le dossier à mon nouveau collègue, et qui vivra verra.

_Heure : 16h00, heure locale_

_Agent Douglas Harper, matricule 567398, cinquième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Je viens de reprendre le dossier des mains de l'agent Jack Bauer pour le compte de mon département. Tous les papiers ont été signés, tout le monde a déjà été briefé à part moi, on peut y aller. D'après la division scientifique, ses facultés continuent à progresser à mesure que son cerveau électronique se régénère. Ça ne va pas très vite, mais d'ici une journée, deux tout au plus, il sera en pleine possession de ses moyens. Par contre, si son QI est assez supérieur à celui d'un humain lambda, sa vitesse de réaction, selon les deniers tests qu'on vient de me communiquer, est deux fois plus rapide que celle d'un être humain plus rapide que la moyenne. Plus que deux solutions : soit il vient du futur et s'est retrouvé accidentellement projeté à notre époque, soit il vient d'une autre planète. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'hypothèse la plus effrayante.

_Heure : 18h30, heure locale _

_Second interrogatoire du sujet_

Q : On m'a dit que vous commenciez à retrouver vos souvenirs, alors, qui êtes-vous ?

R : Même si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Q : D'où venez-vous ? Venez-vous en paix au nom d'une autre race ?

R : *rire ironique* Je viens de cette planète si ça peut vous rassurer. Mais vous n'avez pas encore les moyens de comprendre qui je suis. Donc je ne vous dirais rien, car même si je le faisais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

Q : Dites toujours, nous sommes ouverts.

R : Étant donné que vous me considérez comme un terroriste, je vais m'abstenir de dire quoi que ce soit, puisque le silence n'est pas considéré comme un acte terroriste. Donc ce n'est plus sous votre autorité, agent Bauer. Ah, et si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a dans mes balles, lancez-en une en l'air *sourire ironique*, et vous verrez bien.

_Heure : 19h00, heure locale _

_Agent Jack Bauer, matricule 784356, sixième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

Et ce fut tout. Plus moyen de lui tirer un seul mot. Personnellement, lancer une seule de ses balles, surtout sur son conseil, me paraissait être une mauvaise idée. On ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, alors les ouvrir sans contrôle… Mais les patrons ne sont pas d'accord sur ce point. Et les scientifiques nous ont assurés que s'il n'était pas là, ça devrait bien se passer. Mouais… Sauf que quelques heures plus tard, j'ai reçu un nouveau rapport. Plus moyen de lui faire un scanner ou autre examen nécessitant un ordinateur, on dirait qu'il dégage naturellement un champ magnétique assez intense pour détraquer les PC. Ça me rappelle un manga, sauf que le personnage principal est une fille, et qu'elle me semble subitement moins dangereuse que lui. D'après ce même rapport, ses capacités intellectuelles sont au ¾ de son maximum, et il est bien plus rapide/intelligent/fort que la normale. Il m'a fallu presque 3 heures de plus pour obtenir un appareil balançant des IEM, afin de l'installer dans la pièce où se trouve notre inconnu, au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper. J'aurais bien aimé le faire placer sous calmants, mais il semblerait qu'à cause de sa nature, ça lui fasse autant d'effet qu'un courant d'air. Je viens d'apprendre que les scientifiques avaient sélectionné une de ses balles et s'apprêtent à faire ce qu'il a conseillé. J'angoisse. J'ai rédigé sur une feuille mon testament, au cas où. Pas que je pense vraiment mourir, mais l'avertissement de ma médium ne cesse de m'obséder. Je vais y aller, je préfère être présent, au cas où, l'agent Harper étant occupé.

_Heure : 23h00, heure locale _

_Agent Douglas Harper, matricule 567398, sixième rapport sur « l'Inconnu de l'orage »_

L'agent Bauer est mort. Tout comme les scientifiques avec qui il se trouvait. Sans compter les gardes qui surveillaient l'inconnu et ceux qui se sont trouvés entre lui et la sortie. Leurs corps ont été littéralement tranchés en morceaux. Par quoi, impossible de le dire sans passer pour un fou, malgré les preuves. Les caméras sont en morceaux, même si les enregistrements sont très clairs. D'après le déroulement des événements, l'agent Bauer s'est rendu au département scientifique pour assister à l'ouverture de la balle, alors que j'étais en train de finir de taper un rapport en retard sur une autre affaire. D'après le film, la balle s'est ouverte en laissant échapper une lumière intense, qui a ensuite prit forme et consistance. C'est là que la réalité commence à déraper, un peu comme dans cette bonne vieille Quatrième Dimension : que de la lumière s'échappe d'une sphère d'une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre, passe encore. Mais que cette lumière prenne la forme d'un animal, là ça ne va plus du tout. La lumière a prit la forme d'un animal bipède, presque entièrement noir, bien que possédant une large collerette rouge pâle, et de longues griffes aux pattes avants. Il a d'abord regardé autour de lui d'un air surprit, puis, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il avait massacré les scientifiques et l'agent Bauer. Il a ensuite saisit les autres balles, avant de filer dans le couloir jusqu'à retrouver celui qui était apparemment son maître, notre fameux inconnu. Il a massacré les gardes qui le surveillaient, avant de libérer son maître. Ce dernier a alors lancé une autre sphère, d'où est sortie une sorte de chauve-souris avec quatre ailes, au moins aussi grande que son maître. Après ça, selon les caméras de sécurité, il est tranquillement sortit avec ses bestioles, rendant confus tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent sur leur passage. Et c'est là que s'arrête mon rapport, car nous avons bien essayé d'utiliser une IEM sur l'extérieur des locaux, mais impossible de mettre la main sur eux ou leurs restes. Nous allons rester vigilants, au cas où il ferait parler de lui…

_Une heure plus tard_

Je reprends un instant ce rapport pour ajouter d'ultimes précisions. D'après un des techniciens informatiques, notre fameux inconnu ne serait autre que Hélio, le chef de la Team Galaxie dans les jeux Pokémons Diamant et Perle. Et les créatures que nous avons vues sont deux de ses pokémons, tout d'abord Dimoret, un pokémon de type Ténèbres-Glace, et Nostenfer, un pokémon semblable à une chauve-souris, effectivement, de type Poison-vol. Et d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, nous pouvons nous attendre à de sérieux problèmes dans le futur. En effet, dans le jeu, son rôle est de tenter de contrôler le monde grâce à un des deux pokémons légendaires de la version où il se trouve, soit en créant une nouvelle dimension grâce à Palkia (un pokémon Dragon-eau) ou en remontant le temps grâce à Dialga (Dragon-acier). On est mal barrés… On a un dresseur fou dans la nature, avec les moyens et la volonté de provoquer un bordel innommable à l'échelle mondiale. Sans compter, que, de l'avis du technicien, même des pokémons ne sachant lancer que l'attaque « jet de sable » pourraient provoquer pas mal de problèmes.

_Heure : 23h10, heure locale _

_Siège de la CIA, extérieur_

Hélio contemplait les locaux de la CIA avec un sourire mauvais. Libéré du jeu, il pouvait réfléchir par lui-même, et c'était plutôt intéressant. Il ignorait presque tout de ce monde, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas avoir de problèmes pour s'y intégrer… ni pour le dominer, comme il voulait le faire avec le sien. Il avait toujours ses pokémons avec lui, et une bonne idée de la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est trouver un mécène, engager des scientifiques, et extraire des pokémons à partir d'une cartouche de jeu serait un jeu d'enfant. Il éclata d'un rire sadique à cette idée. Ce monde était à lui…

_À suivre…_


End file.
